Dark Angel
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: When a girl is granted her wish by the creator she's taken to the Angelic Layer world with a WISH bunny Lelouch as her guide and a male Angel along with the knowledge and expertise to climb to the topin both Angelic Layer and a modeling career. It helps to have hunky Lantis and his three cute nephews Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu living with her.-Lantis x OC- plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Kairi, wake up." I stirred awake and opened bleary eyes only to find that I was lying on the grass in the park, in the middle of the day, with a CLAMP sunflower bunny staring at me. I was startled awake and looked down and around to find myself in a CLAMP anime, but which one?

"Kairi? Me? Where am I? Is this a CLAMP anime?" The cute CLAMP bunny sat down with an adorable sounding plop and crossed its cute, stumpy arms.

"Yes, Kairi is your new name. You're in Tokyo in the CLAMP story of Angelic Layer anime, but the story is consistent with that of the manga." I stared incredulously at the bunny as I recognized the voice with shocked amusement.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" The bunny's head nodded as its little eyes closed in confirmation.

"Yes. Since I killed myself in order to bring world peace in my story all I had left to do was watch over them all, but as I'm sure you know I got increasingly bored and was given the opportunity to be your... guide into your new life though it's rather unfortunate that I'm stuck in such a restricting form." I giggled and cheered him up with a positive thought.

"Well when you're done guiding me, I can help you look for Watanuki's shop so you can stay there without having to hide what and who you are and I'm sure that you'll find it entertaining since something interesting is always happening." Lelouch hmmed as I stood and stretched before he got up and fluttered until he was on my shoulder.

"I'll go to his shop alone. You'd be useless if you tried to find it since you don't need anything from it. I'll go whenever I have free time." I smiled at him, not surprised in the least that he already knew about the other CLAMP worlds. He pointed at a certain direction, making it obvious that I had to go that way before asking me another question.

"Why is it that you seem so calm about all of this? You've just been erased from your old world and placed into this one by the Creator." I was a little taken aback by what he said.

"The Creator? You mean the white Mokona with wings? Not the two that Time Witch Yuuko modeled after him." He nodded in confirmation and I answered his question. "Well, I'm the one who asked for this so why should I complain? Especially if he cut all ties I had with my previous life, he's allowed me to unhesitatingly start a new life with nothing holding me back. I don't need to mourn for anything nor do I need to miss them. It'll just be as if I moved far away and I just can't visit. As long as I remember them and wish for their health, that's enough for me." Lelouch stared at me as I continued walking." He replied as he changed directions.

"That's sounds like something Xing-ke would say if he were in a similar situation." I giggled at his little joke as I stepped onto the porch of a nice looking, medium-sized house, and stopped when I realized I was supposed to go in.

"Where is this?" He gave a slightly mischievous chuckle, which I was shocked to come out of the innocent bunny figure.

"This is your house. Inside you'll find that it's furnished and already equipped with food clothes, etcetera. The door is already open and the key you'll find in whatever outfit you decide to change into for today." I hesitantly opened the door and peeked inside to find a richly furnished and warm living room that had beautiful furniture, though it didn't overly stand out, the style was subtle and cozy. Lelouch noticed my awed/criticizing look.

"The furniture was made to your neutral liking since you're going to be living with someone before this year is over." He didn't let me recover from my shock as he floated away continuing to speak. " Also you'll find that you have some new little talents like the fact that you can now cook and clean expertly as well as the fact that you are a natural champion at Angelic layer, so it's reasonable to think that you will be the new champion though that will only be a small part of your life." I jogged after him after he disappeared behind an open door only to find an equally beautifully furnished bedroom and he was waiting on the little bedside table, sitting patiently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You'll find an Angel egg in the bath, it's male by the way. Ichika-san was informed of your upcoming and unique presence in the world of Angelic Layer in a manner that is normal for those of this world. You will be the only female to have a male angel and who will be a master as soon as she first uses her angel. Your angel card is in this drawer, once you take a bath and change, you'll create your angel and dress it accordingly. You'll find that you're also good at other home ec things like sewing." I nodded a little stiffly as I swallowed all this surprising information down. I'm going to be the next Angelic Layer champion? I'm good at cooking, cleaning, and sewing now? I read the familiar instructions of the Angel egg and cleaned the fluid off the male shaped angel. I blushed as I turned the faceless, now clean, figure away from me, embarrassed at the fact that there was a male type figure in the bath with me, even if he was my angel and still faceless. I put a towel on myself and dried him before sitting him on my bed and changing, in the bathroom. Once I was out I put on his head a silver white wig with matching silk silver ears, a plumed silver wolf tail and beautiful silver silk wings. I typed in the details of my Angel on the computer I found on the desk almost parallel to the large, fluffy bed after I had set up the cylinder thing.

" Let's see... Tan, strong medium build, balanced fighter type, heterochromic eyes, one blue one red, sharp eyes, tall. Name?..." I giggled as I typed in the name." Akira... a small reminder of my old life(OC), plus my angel is more like the real Akira than anything." I smiled as the computer transferred the data and my angel Akira's face was created. As soon as I sat Akira on the desk nicely, I got to work on his clothes which consisted of the special Angelic layer material and a three part outfit. The basis was a tight fitting sleeveless shirt that had a skin tight latex, but silky feel that also had a turtle neck. It had matching arm sleeves that of course weren't attached, but were made of the same black, silky material that cut of to a point that was tied together at the back of his middle fingers and his wrists. He wore two crossing leather belts, a large brown one with a large pirate like golden buckle crossed over a small black one that zipped on. His pants were also black, not shiny silky black, but more the plain, clothy material and was tucked into polished black leather boots that shone brightly against the small rope lace that tied them to his shins. His second layer was simply a royal coat, colored a deep violet, almost black and edged with gold. The collar was high and attached with a small golden chain and another large brown leather belt held it to his waist. His hair was held by a small ribbon of the same color as his coat without the gold. Akira's third and final layer was a silk, thin, cold, and black cloak that had billowing sleeves and a hood that covered half his face, hiding his enthralling, heterochromic, eyes. Finally done, I appraised my angel and found that Lelouch was doing the same, floating at the closed-eyes Akira at eye level.

"He looks like the Lord of Death. Coldly handsome and beautiful. A masterful and merciless gentleman assassin." I couldn't help, but smile at Lelouch's words for that was what I had intended. He handed me my angel card and a small flat-ish black backpack to match my cute gothic lolita outfit and I put on an overcoat that eerily matched Akira's.

"Time to play. You're going to sign up for the tournament right now." I nodded in excited surprise before he hurried me out and discreetly helped me to the Layers as well as helped me sign up. Much to my dismayed surprise, the lady at the counter immediately sent me off to my first battle.

"Alright you are now registered. You made it just in time! Your first match starts in five minutes. Please wait over there at Entrance XX." She pointed at a hallway with a doorless entryway which I recognized in all stadiums. I nervously complied while Lelouch talked to me from his perch on my shoulder an eye catching contrast to my cloaked, lurking figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It seems that people can't recognize if you are male or female. The girls seem to have already taken an admiring liking to you which I seem to be helping you with." I heard what he meant as I waited for my queue, overhearing the nervous giggling chatter of two nearby girls.  
"Kyaa... do you see that guy over there?" the other girl answered with equal adoration and hushed excitement.

"Yeah! He's so cool! I bet he's going to win today! Plus look at that stuffed animal on his shoulder." They both squealed as the first girl answered.

"So cute!" Thankfully a man with a head mike cued me to walk in. Equally thankful was the fact that I was wearing the cloak that hid me because of the spotlight that suddenly hit me, I was able to continue walking without flinching since the spotlight didn't blind me.

"And on the left corner is the player known only as Kai and Angel Akira who mysteriously appeared in the competition last minute! Who is this mystery Angel and how well does Kai fight?! LET'S. FIND. OUT!" The announcer successfully riled up the crowd and kept them busy as I put on my head gear. As soon as I did the knowledge that I was more powerful than Athena appeared in my mind as well as Akira's special move. I was grateful that the cloak covered my face, because Akira's ability had made me blush.

"ALRIGHT! We're all set! Drop your angels into the Layer now which has been revealed to be a spit of sand surrounded by quicksand-like swamp land!" I heard my opponents phrase before I uttered my own while we released our angels.

"Claw out the enemy, Nyaomeko!" She released her speed type cat angel with a haughty smile as I released mine with a stone face, making my voice purposefully deep.

"Give the gift of Death's release, Akira." Many of the female audience squealed in adoration and admiration when I said this and released my Angel. The announcer commented on this and Akira's graceful landing.

"What's this? It seems that Kai already has the girls on his side and his angel makes a light and BEAUTIFUL LANDING! He looked like he floated down, light as a feather! What is under that cool black cloak? Let's watch and find out! ANGELIC LAYER!" At that queue to start the girl immediately charged me and Akira simply dodged by giving a small step to the side. The girl growled audibly before her angel began to use her speed to try to cut me to pieces, but Akira dodged with lazy ease.

"IIIINCREDIBLE! COULD THIS BE... DANCING? THOUGH THE STONE FACED KAI IS SHOWING NO EMOTION TOWARDS HIS GRACEFUL DODGING, HIS ANGEL AKIRA CAN BE SEEN GIVING AN ANGELIC SMILE AS HE GRACEFULLY DODGES HIS ENEMY WITH DANCER'S STEPS!" The crowd cheered at Akira's beautiful mischief, but the girl became provoked and gave another growl, all haughtiness gone, as her angel lunged for Akira's smiling face. Akira's only response was to smile more broadly, making what could be seen of his face beatific as he seemingly gently grabbed Nyaomeko's outreached arm and pulled her into his arms almost lovingly. The girls in the crowded kyaaa'd in delight at the seemingly lovey dovey scene. The announcer surprised me by realizing how serious this was as Nyaomeko struggled against me with no effect.

"DON'T BE FOOLED LADIES! IT MAY LOOK LIKE A SCENE FROM A SHOUJO MANGA, BUT THE REASON IT LOOKS SO NICE IS BECAUSE NYAOMEKO CAN'T ESCAPE AKIRA'S GRIP!" There was a ripple of shock from the crowd as they realized this and the attention was brought to the Angel's health points by the announcer. "AND WHAT IS GOING ON WITH NYAOMEKO'S HEALTH?! IT SEEMS THAT IT HAS STARTED TO SLOWLY DEPLETE AS SOON AS AKIRA GRABBED HER!" The crowd gasped and grew silent when Akira billowed his cloak over Nyaomeko and hid her from the tense crowd who was watching Nyaomeko's depleting strength. I whispered something into the silent stadium that might as well have echoed for how clear it sounded in the dead silent hall.

"Death's Touch." As soon as I said that the slowly depleting health quickly dropped to zero and Nyaomeko's struggling which was still visible under the dark cloak stopped when the game ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The announcer and the crowd stayed silent, incredulous at seeing this impossible move before bursting out into deafening applause. As the announcer said his next words, I made Akira carry the other angel to her creator before grabbing my angel myself. It seems Akira's gentlemanly actions created another uproar among the female spectators.

"UN-BE-LIEVE-ABLE! IT SEEMS THAT AKIRA TRULY IS THE LORD OF DEATH! A MERCILESS GENTLEMAN TOWARDS HIS ENEMIES! GIVE A CHEER FOR BOTH OUR CONTESTANTS!" As I approached the red faced girl for the handshake, I sensed danger and discreetly tensed therefore I was prepared when she lunged to pull back my hood. I grabbed her wrist pulling it up so that she wouldn't be able to grab my hood, but that made us intimately close and I saw her face change to shock when she saw that I was a girl. I leaned in and whispered quickly in her ear before the announcer could give his commentary.

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you could keep this a secret, alright?" I gave a mischievous smile as she blushed deeply in adoring embarrassment and nodded. I gently released her and grabbed her hand gently, giving a deep bow that was made showy by my billowing cloak before I quickly exited the arena. I heard the announcers fading commentary as I left.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, IT SEEMS KAI DOESN'T WANT TO BE SEEN! AND WHAT WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS SMILE! IT SEEMS THE OPPONENT HAS BEEN ENCHANTED BY THE CHARMING..." His voice faded as I got further away. I hid out in a deserted conference room, chatting with Lelouch while I waited for my other matches. I was hurrying to the conference room again as I ran from acquired fans after I had been announced as one of the finalists and heaved a sigh of relief as I shut the door behind me.

"Not even in the world of Angelic Layer for one day and you're already dangerously popular." He chuckled darkly at my unwanted dilemma. I sighed at Lelouch.

"Very funny. I didn't think that pretending to be a guy would make me THIS popular..." I plopped myself on the large rolling chair and span as I blew my hair out of my face in frustration. I heard the tinkling of Lelouch's form that meant his body was shaking from held back laughter. I pouted and glared at him.

"What's so funny?!" He laughed out loud at my peeved expression before calming down and answering with a darkly amused voice.

"I don't think you being a girl would make a difference in fact I think that'd make it worse, much worse." I sat up straight, attentive now to what he said.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me thoughtfully before coming to sit on the table in front of me so we were at eye level.

"Didn't you see the expression of the first girl when you spoke to her after she found out? She was infatuated with you immediately. When you reveal yourself as a girl not only will your female fan's admiration increase, but the male spectators will also join in the fray of your already large group of fans." I blushed as Lelouch tinkled at my innocent reaction and he continued mysteriously. "Too bad for your fans that you're already destined for another in this world." I was about to ask what he meant when they made an announcement that the finals were about to start. Akira went through the tournament undefeated and I quickly and carefully placed Akira in my backpack under my cloak before rushing out of the building. I looked at the sky and saw that it was dangerously dark with gray storm clouds. I walked briskly, hoping to get home before it rained. How'd it turn from nicely bright to sullenly cloudy? I stopped when Lelouch floated off my shoulders he turned a little towards me as he spoke before flittering off.

"I'm going to Watanuki's. He's getting a chess game ready. It seems he's expecting me. There are a bunch of extra cloaks in your bag. When he asks, tell him you got them from your job." With that he left, leaving me extremely confused. Extra cloaks, why? And when who asks? I was walking back confused when a girl who was running bumped into me and fell on back on her butt. I was shocked to see that it was a five year old version of Hikaru from Rayearth! She began to cry when she and I both noticed that she spilt her ice cream on my cloak. I kneeled as she rubbed her eyes wiping away her tears, crying apologies.

"Apology accepted. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." I smiled at her gently as she realized at the same time that I'm not a bad person and that I was a girl. She smiled widely before a drop of water dripped on her now confused face and we looked up at the sky, realizing that it was beginning to pour. I took action fast. "Quick!" I took her little hand gently and we ran under the sheltered entrance to a closed flower shop. She squealed as she shook her head, making the water droplets fly everywhere. I giggled at her little antics before taking off my cloak when she shivered. She looked up at me curiously as I folded up my cloak and pulled out another one of the same size along with a significantly smaller one coincidentally the same size as Hikaru. I handed her the small one.

"Here! It'll keep you warm and dry." I giggled when she bobbed her whole upper body in a grateful bow with a big, cute smile on her face.

"Thank you!" She struggled to put it on and I helped her after I easily slipped mine on. It was as I was helping her put it on when I heard a deep, alluring voice shout with alarm in the distance.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hi-" The far off man seemed to spot us and ran at us at full speed, yelling out the girl's name once more. "HIKARU!" As soon as Hikaru noticed him, her face brightened almost comically as she ran into the wet man's arms.

"LANTIS!" I hid my gasp and cleared my shock when I heard the man's name. He turned to me as if remembering that I was also there under the shelter of the flower shop sign. My breath was taken away as I took in Lantis' deep sapphire eyes, his wet raven black hair and his strong handsome build. He looked at me suspiciously as he took in my black cloak which was hiding most of me. Well, it's reasonable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Who are you?" I buried any slight annoyance his comment instilled in me and answered calmly and kindly. My quiet, CIVIL tone of voice shocked him more than returned attitude would have.

"Who are YOU? This girl found me by accidentally bumping into me, spilling her ice cream on my coat, which is in my backpack right now. When I got her to stop crying , it started to rain so I got her under here and gave her something to wear to keep her warm. I didn't want her to catch a cold." He looked a little guilty at his hostility when I showed him none.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound suspicious. My name's Lantis-" Hikaru enthusiastically interrupted.

"And I'm Hikaru!" Lantis and I's amusement was interrupted by the high-pitched shouts of two far off little girls.

"Hikaru!" Lantis' legs were dangerously tackled by two little girls whom I recognized as Umi and Fuu, also from Rayearth. I saw Lantis struggle as he let down Hikaru so the other two could hug her... and hit her. Umi's long blue wet hair lifted a little when she bopped Hikaru on the head and Fuu hurriedly put on her half dried glasses glowering at Umi disapprovingly.

"Blockhead! You don't go running off just because you're so happy you got ice cream!" Fuu pinched Umi and she squeaked in surprised protest.

"Don't hit Hikaru! That's not nice!" The two girls began to tussle when they were stopped by Hikaru's tears. They stopped immediately, trying to comfort her.

"Don't fight! It's bad when you fight!" Umi and Fuu began to console her with promises of peace as I watched all the while, giggling at their adorable antics. Then Umi noticed her cloak.

"Wow! What a stylish cloak! Oh! This is the latest fashion! Hikaru, where'd you get it?" Hikaru looked at the cloak curiously as she was about to answer, but Umi noticed me on her own and put two and two together, especially since I was wearing the same cloak, but in a larger size. "Do you have anymore?" Lantis looked at her reproachfully.

"Umi!" She looked up at Lantis, unaffected.

"What?" I laughed and let Lantis know I wasn't offended.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Then I addressed little Umi and Fuu. "In fact I do have more! Enough for you and you and... you!" I pointed at the surprised Lantis before quickly taking out the cloaks I handed one to each and as Lantis gratefully put his on he asked a question.

"Why do you have so many cloaks? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything..." I smiled as I answered.

"They gave them to me at my job. I have more in my backpack." Which was true. There were a bunch in all different sizes. It looked like he was about to ask a question when thunder rumbled in the sky. The girls screamed in fright. Lantis struggled to calm them as the thunder rumbled again. After watching him struggle for a few minutes I spoke.

"Why don't you four come visit my house?" The girls brightened before another thunder rumble sent them into a panic again." At least until the rain and thunder stop." He was about to refuse when thunder struck again and sent the girls shrieking again. He looked up at me a little desperately.

"If you wouldn't mind terribly..." I smiled and kneeled down so I was in front of Hikaru. While Lantis was busy stuffing the reluctant Umi and Fuu into his cloak I quickly convinced Hikaru into mine.

"Come on Hikaru-chan. Why don't you get into my cloak so we can go to my house and have some hot chocolate." She smiled through her frightened tears and jumped into my cloak at the thunder. When Lantis and I were ready he had a prepared look on his face.

"When you're ready." I smiled down at Hikaru, winking. She looked at me curiously as I spoke to Lantis.

"We'll start the next time thunder rolls and whoever's last doesn't get marshmallows in their hot chocolate!" The girls popped out of the cloaks with excitement yelling encouragingly at Lantis.

"Don't lose okay? I want marshmallows in my hot chocolate!" Fuu nodded in agreement when thunder boomed overhead. The girls squealed as we took off at the same time, but this time out of excitement. Of course I was the first one to my house even though Lantis and I were both panting and dripping in the little entrance way inside my house. We let the little girls down as they exchanged enthusiastic remarks.


End file.
